Stuck in a Tree
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Iggy, Roy and Lemmy get stuck in a tree and nw must wait for the rescue, but Lemmy's optimism might drive Roy mad while Iggy tires to keep Roy from killing Lemmy.


Stuck in a Tree

Iggy was flying his kite. When the kite fell in front of a tall, old tree…

"Hey, Iggy! Here, I'm Lemmy!" a voice called

"Lemmy? Where are you?" Iggy asked as he looked around

"Up here! In the tree!"

Iggy looked up and saw Lemmy was sitting in one of the tree branches.

"Hi!"

"Dad has been worried! what are you doing up there?"

"Getting much fun!"

"Alright, then."

Iggy was about to leave

"Well, in fact, I'm trapped…"

"What?"

"Yes, trapped. See, this morning it was a pretty day and I thought it was a good day to climb up a tree. And it was, until I remembered that I'm afraid of heights. I have been here for hours, waiting for someone to help me and you're the first person that passes by."

"Don't worry, I'll put you down."

"Thanks, bro. you're very nice."

Iggy began to climb up the tree, and eventually reached the tree Lemmy was sitting on, but the branch he had used to climb broke. Lemmy caught his younger brother when he was about to fall.

"I got you," he said as he helped Iggy climb up on the branch. "So I guess we're both stuck."

"Yeah, apparently…" Iggy sighed

"Don't worry; I know someone will come in any moment to save us."

"Well, how much time did you exactly wait before I arrived?"

"Uh, no more than 2 or 3 hours."

Iggy sighed frustrated.

*an hour later*

"Yep, at any moment." Lemmy said

"Lemmy, can I ask you a favor? Could you stop saying that? You have been sighing and saying *at any moment*, any minute since an hour ago!"

"Well, sorry, Iggy. I'm just trying to be optimistic."

"But each time you say it, it makes me think that we have been stuck here for more time!"

"Oh, it hasn't been for so much time! It's a beautiful day! Oh, yeah, at any moment!"

Iggy smacked himself in the head

"Stupid bush! Get out of my way!" a voice was heard from below

"Roy!" Iggy called

"Uh? What are you two doing up there?"

"We're stuck!"

"Stuck? HA, HA, HA! Iggy and Lemmy, stuck up in a tree! HA, HA! What idiots! You got stuck in the tree!"

Iggy looked angrily at Roy

"Yeah, this is very funny. Ow could you help us?" he asked

"I could help you… but, you'd have to give me your allowances for a month."

"Alright, Roy, we will give you our allowances, now help us get down this tree.

"Perfect! Your allowances will serve me a lot!"

Roy then went to get a ladder and was soon back.

"I found this ladder in a water tower with a worker up there, but I don't think he will use it."

On a water tower nearby, a shy guy fell from it

"Ha, ha! You two were stuck on a tree, I can't believe it!" Roy mocked as he climbed on the ladder onto the tree branch… but on a bad step, he accidently made the ladder fall and it broke.

"Oh, no! I'm stuck!" Roy exclaimed horrified

"It's okay, Roy." Iggy tried to comfort him

"At least you tried," Lemmy added

"How are we going to get down? Oh, yeah, let0s grab that branch! Roy exclaimed as he pointed at a branch."

"Roy, we've been stuck up here trying to figure a way of going down and there's no way." Iggy said

"And what do we do? We're just going to wait?"

"Unfortunately, that's the only thing we can do."

"Oh, horror!"

"Don't worry, Roy, I'm sure someone will come to help us at any moment." Lemmy smiled

*an hour later*

"How much time has passed?" Roy asked impatiently.

"Judging by the position of the sun, I would guess that about an hour," Lemmy answered

"AH! We'll be trapped forever, no one's coming, and despite the park we are alone! We are going to die!"

"Calm down, Roy." Iggy tried to comfort his older brother

"We are going to die!"

"Hey, someone's coming!" Lemmy called as they saw a Paratroopa driving a grass-cutter.

"Mr., we are here!" Iggy called

"Over here!" Roy called

But the Paratroopa was wearing earphones

"Oh, damn it, he doesn't hear us!" Roy angrily said as he crossed his arms

"Maybe if we throw something at him we will call his attention." Iggy suggested

"Good idea!" Lemmy said as he grabbed a tree branch. He and Iggy took a cherry, while Roy plucked the entire branch.

Iggy threw his cherry, but nothing. Roy threw the branch, but it failed too. Lemmy threw his cherry at the Paratroopa, but it knocked him unconscious.

"Well, at least we got his attention." Lemmy commented

Roy heard a strange sound, and noticed a humming bird was pecking at his head

"Go away, you horrible bird!" Roy yelled at the bird as he moved his arms and frightened it away.

"You know, some say that if a humming bird rests in your head it's good luck." Lemmy commented

"Shut the hell up, Lemmy!"

The three then noticed Larry was passing by the tree.

"Lawrence! Up here!" Iggy called

"Larry, help us!" Lemmy called

"Look up, you wimp!" Roy called

Larry looked up and noticed his three older brothers were in the tree

"Okay, help and some muffins." Larry said

"Go with the firefighters, tell them we're stuck in a tree and help us". Iggy explained

"Tell them that Lemmy sent you, they already know me. They've rescued me in different occasions.

"Go directly with the firefighters, tell them that we're stuck in a tree, and do what you do, don't stop for muffins."

"I got it: go with the firefighters, and tell them we're trapped in a tree." Larry repeated

"No! Go with the firefighters, tell them we're stuck in a tree and don't stop for muffins"

"Go to the tree, say we're trapped with the firefighters and stop for muffins."

"No, listen carefully and repeat after me! Firefighters!"

"Firefighters…"

"Stuck in a tree!"

"In a tree!"

"Don't stop for muffins!"

"Stop for muffins!"

"That's it! Now please repeat it!"

"Go with the firefighters…!"

"Yes!"

"Say you're stuck in a tree!

"That's it!"

"But first stop for some muffins!"

"No! Don't stop for muffins!"

"Don't stop for muffins!"

"That's it, you got it! Now go!"

"Go with the firefighters, stuck in a tree, don't stop for muffins. Go with the firefighters, stuck in a tree, don't stop for muffins." Larry repeated to himself as he left

"…he won't be back, you think I'm an idiot?" Roy asked

"No" Iggy answered

"Of course yes! In a few moments he will be back on board the pipe of the firefighters with the siren on and a group of handsome firefighters that will save everyone here!" Lemmy said ignoring a frustrated glance from his brothers, "and at any moment they will"

The Paratroopa in the grass-cutter passed by still unconscious

*some time later…*

"how much time has passed?" Roy asked frustrated

"about one more hour…" Iggy answered

"I'm trapped with the plant-haired nerd and with an optimist clown!"

Suddenly Roy felt his stomach growl

"I'm so hungry!" he complained, "hey, I remembered I have some Chinese food in my shell! It's delicious! Have it!"

Roy got Chinese food from his shell and gave it to Iggy, who gave it to Lemmy.

"No, no, don't give it to him! He's going to drop it! He's an idiot! No!" Roy cried horrified as he got closer

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Lemmy said, but unnoticing the Chinese food fell on a lower tree branch.

"NOOO!" Roy cried horrified once again

A squirrel went to the tree branch and began eating the Chinese food.

"Don't worry, guys, I know Larry is coming with the help to save us," Lemmy said

*half an hour later…*

"I'll never get out of here!" Roy cried frustrated

"Calm down, Roy." Iggy said"

"Why the heck should I be calm? I'll end up living in this blasted tree with you two eating tree worms and plucking fagots out of my butt! I'll never grow or go to the university or marry! Who am I going to marry with? With Lemmy? or a stupid squirrel? Huh? Tell me that!"

The squirrel angrily screeched at Roy and left.

We're going to get out of here." Iggy said

"and if we don't, what, Ignatius?" Roy asked irritated

Iggy imagined what would happen if they didn't get down of the tree…

_*70 years later*_

_Iggy, Lemmy and Roy were still on the tree branch. They had grown beards, Iggy was bald and Lemmy's hair was now gray. Lemmy was moving a nearby branch._

"_Stop moving the branch, up stupid old Koopa!" Roy complained, "you're an idiot, Lemmy!"_

"_I'm sorry, bro but I must look elegant for tonight's celebration." Lemmy apologized_

"_Well, well. What are we celebrating?" Iggy asked_

"_Today's our anniversary; we have been living in this tree for 70 years._

"_70 years? ARGH!" Roy cried frustrated_

"_Don't worry, Roy, ay any moment Larry will come with the firefighters to save us!"_

"_What are you talking about? 70 years have passed! He won't be back, Lemmy!_

_Suddenly, there was a squirrel that screeched at Harold angrily yet softly._

"_Oh, dear, I told I you I can't clean the nest today." Roy muttered at her_

_Iggy and Lemmy smirked at each other._

"_I'm going to play with my brothers!" Roy kept saying, "uh, complaining, complaining, don't ever marry, guys, and less with a filthy squirrel like this."_

_The squirrel threw a buttercup at Roy's head. _

"_Especially with a squirrel!" Iggy said_

"_Well, look at that!" Lemmy called, "the others are over there!"_

_The rest of the koopalings were passing by._

"_It's a bad thing that they're now deaf and can't hear us and go get help." Iggy commented sadly_

_Then the same Paratroopa passed by with the grass-cutter still working._

"_God, I thought that someday he would run out of fuel." Lemmy added_

_*back to reality…*_

"Oh, I stand Iggy but kill Lemmy, please!" Roy cried desperately

"It won't be as bad, Roy." Lemmy smiled, "we'll have a lot of fresh air, stars at night and all the creatures of the forest will be our family."

"Shut your trap, Lemmy, please! I'm going to kill you! I've got- OW!"

The same humming bird from before was pecking at Roy's head again.

*some time later…*

Storm clouds started to gather in the sky and the sun was long gone. Lemmy had hiccup at the moment.

"Please forget about the hiccup, Lemmy!" Roy said desperate and frustrated, "I don't stand you anymore! Don't you dare-!

Lemmy hiccupped again.

"AAHH! YOU'RE GOING TO DRIVE ME OUT OF MY MIND!"

"Calm down, Roy." Iggy tried to comfort his brother

"I'm okay!" Lemmy said, but hiccupped again.

"ARGH! I'M TRAPPED, HUNGRY, COLD AND ALSO-!" Roy cried

"Afraid." Lemmy finished

"NO!"

"We'll be okay!" Iggy said, "you only must have some faith in everything going fine! Look at Lemmy, he see's everything on the good side!"

"I know, Iggy, but that's because he lives in his damned pink-colored land!" Roy exclaimed angrily

"We only must have faith! If we think positively and remain together, something good will happen!"

A thunder roared and it started to rain. Roy looked at Iggy with a face of "oh, yeah! Good thing my butt!"

"Iggy is right; we'll soon go down this tree. Clap if you have faith." Lemmy smiled, "_all the seeds will turn into flowers, and the minutes hours will be."_

"Stop it! Stop it!" Roy exclaimed angrily

"_If you see it upside-down…"_

"Stop singing, you idiot! Knock it off!"

Roy began shaking the branch they were in.

"Roy, I'm serious, someone's going to get hurt!"

"_It's like an…"_

"I'm going to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Calm down, you both!" Iggy exclaimed frustrated

"And the seeds will always…" Lemmy continued to sing

"NOW YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Roy shouted, having lost his temper.

Lemmy horrified tried to protect himself

"Roy, stop it!"

But Roy accidentally his Iggy instead of Lemmy and the green-haired koopa almost fell of the tree.

"IGNATIUS!" Lemmy shouted as he grabbed one of Iggy's legs, Roy managed to grab another. Iggy was hanging.

"I think we should pull him." Lemmy suggested

"I'll be okay." Iggy tired to think

"Pull him? I can't stand even myself!" Roy said as he started to lose grip on Iggy's leg.

"Well, if you can't pull me up, at least don't let me go!" Iggy cried frightened

"I can't stand it; it's too heavy!"

"You must have faith! If you think you can do it, you will!" Lemmy exclaimed at Roy

"Listen to Lemmy, Roy. You can do it! You have lifted heavier things!"

"Alright, I can do it!" Roy said unsurely, "his legs won't break and he won't fall and his skull won't break!"

"I know what can help! A song! _No, don't you ever lose faith…"_

"_And the seed will grow_…" Roy sang softly

"_The dream is like… you!"_

As they sang, the rain stopped and the sun was in the sky once again.

"Hey, you were right!" Roy exclaimed happily, "I can hold him!"

"I told you!" Lemmy smiled, "you just had to believe it!"

"Yeah, I only had to believe it!"

"Ah, I bet soon they'll come to rescue us."

A siren was heard, the three Koopalings looked at the direction the sound came… the truck of the firefighters was coming; Larry was with them eating a muffin. They got their truck net to the tree and used the electric layette to get to the koopalings.

"I knew everything would be fine!" Lemmy exclaimed happily, "Larry arrived with the handsome firefighters and we're safe in the layette and we're going down!"

Suddenly, the layette malfunctioned and it stopped when it hadn't even reached the ground.

"oh, first we were trapped in a tree and now in a layette!" Lemmy exclaimed, "What an adventure!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Roy cried angrily

"Roy… oh, forget about it…" Iggy said frustrated


End file.
